


it’s alright, goodbye, goodbye

by cryptidfleur



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, Martin’s POV, essentially jon and martin dying after killing magnus, for like a SECOND bc martin kills jonah, mag200 prediction bc i’m sad, no beta we die like uh. uhm, this is my first fic on ao3!, uhhh jonalias is there for like a second bc he’s dead dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidfleur/pseuds/cryptidfleur
Summary: Martin and Jon know what needed to be done, but they could have never guessed how scary it would be in the aftermath.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	it’s alright, goodbye, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my first fic on ao3, thanks for clicking. i was discussing mag200 predictions on a discord server when one of the lines of dialogue came to mind. i ended up writing this, and thought it was okay enough to share? criticism is welcome, of course.  
> HERE ARE SOME CWS TO KEEP IN MIND:  
> \- major character death (jonah, jon and martin)  
> \- martin beats jonah’s head in with a bat  
> \- jon literally dies in martin’s arms  
> \- graphic depictions of jon’s scars and blood

martin was the one who delivered the final blow, in the end, cracking magnus’ skull open with the bay he’d taken from georgie.

“good riddance, you sick fuck,” he spat at the bloody corpse of elias bouchard. his breath caught for a minute, and he knew it was time.

jon struggled behind him, latching onto martin’s backpack with desperate hands before crumbling to the tile floor of the panopticon. martin wanted to yell, wanted to cry out in a grief that hadn’t yet manifested, but they knew this would happen. they both knew it needed to be done, they knew what would happen after.

they said they weren’t afraid, but martin would never admit the fear that was jon dying before him. 

martin, despite his weakening state, knew it would hit jon harder once jonah went down. and here jon was, sputtering, spitting blood onto the floor, seeing his old wounds that had been previously healed open up again and pour blood. martin knew the dizzy feeling creeping over his mind could wait.

“jon, jon...” he tried to be louder, maybe to get basira’s or melanie’s attention as a last ditch effort to get jon help, but he knew deep down they would be feeling it as well. and if they knew that way, they wouldn’t be much help.

he grabbed onto his partner’s frail form, trying to balance the need to hold jon as tight as possible and to calm him. jon hissed in pain, grabbing the place where blood began to dampen his shirt, and where two ribs used to be, and where his flesh was burnt alive. but through the pain, he looked up at martin with a smile, green fading eyes pooling with tears.  
“m- artin... martin, we did it, he’s gone,” jon almost laughed, but coughed red instead.  
he started to crumple, falling under the weight of the times he should’ve died. “you did it,” he wheezed weakly. martin held him limply, lightly, to spare him the extra pain of touching his wounds. 

“martin... i-i’m sorry..” his words dragged out, tears rolling down his cheeks and leaving trails in the layer of grime and blood. 

martin shook his head. “g-d, jon, don’t you dare,” he coughed the last word out. 

jon blinked weakly.

“i love you, so much, martin,” he whispered.

martin just stood there for a second, after he spoke, choking back sobs as he held jon closer. 

“we... we did it huh? we did it, we can rest now,” martin laid jon on the floor. he laid down next to him, holding jon’s hands, ignoring how cold and clammy they were becoming. he hears the panopticon start to break apart and crumble. 

“we can rest now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i am so sorry!!!! this is really short, apologies for that as well.


End file.
